Sabertooth?
by swagitoutchik
Summary: Wheres Lector? Whos Akira? Does Natsu love Lucy? Or does Sting? Please Review and read! Oh and rate :) NaLu? StiLu?


Sting's P.O.V

"DIIIIEEE!" I yelled as our guild master crumbled to the ground. Minerva stood up and smiled while the others stood there in shock. I killed the master? Me?…why? Lector where's Lector?! No…it can't be! He's….not dead. "Nice work Sting, it had to be done anyway! *laughs* well since my father was so weak to even defend himself, I think it would be fair to have you as our new master! We all shall agree to this term-"Minerva!" yelled our master."Shut the hell up old man! Sting will be the new master, might as well kill you right now." screamed Minerva. How cold hearted could she get!? Why does she what me to be doing this? The master of Sabertooth? No! Minerva glared at me. "Quit your shivering! If you wanna be our new master then act like one asshole!" she whispered coldheartedly. Rouge held Frosh close as we heard a loud knock on the door. Frosh flew out of Rouge's reach and opened the door. "Frosh says hello?….Akira?" Akira what is she doing here? "Ehhhhhhhhh…..*stare* Ahhhhhhh….*sticks out to tongue*" Walks away. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT FAIRY!? Frosh started to giggled, as the Sabertooth guild started to laugh. I watched her back as she turned around and winked at me. We're her rivals….Sting, Rouge,Minerva. I grinned with sadness as she disappeared. How can she survived without Nico, her exceed. I stared at Minerva who couldn't help herself from grinning.

Akira's P.O.V

"I got to get that exceed out!" I screamed in my head. I walked ahead to the guild who was loud as ever. I opened the door and Natsu came flying from the air. "DAMN LAXUS I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled the dragon slayer. "HOW ARE YOU WHEN I'M GONNA KILL YOU FIRST!? HUH? IDIOT!" I yelled as scary as possible. Natsu stared at me and attacked me with a hug. Happy came flying and grinning as well "AKKIIIIRRRAAA! LUSHHEE BEEN MEAN TO ME!" Lucy came flying out rejecting what the cat said. "Don't you lie to Akira!" Happy kept mumbling something which made Lucy scream. "shut your trap!" she yelled. Gray came popping out of no where and yelled at Natsu. "Idiot! Stop being a flame head and get your ass on the job!" Happy turned to Gray"Said the Gray with no clothes on!" Happy smirked. "What was that cat!?" "Gray put on some clothes!"yelled Erza. Gray ran to Cana and hid behind the barrel she was drinking. "Hello Er-chan" I smiled weakly. She turned my way and glared. "What time is it!? 2:00! When are we suppose to meet up?! 1:50! Your 10 mins late!" yelled the requiper. Your 10mins late, your never strong enough, even I could do better! I mimicked her voice in my head. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS YELLING AT ME!? NATSU IS ALWAYS LATE ON MISSIONS! WHATEVER I DO ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH HUH?! I roared. Natsu glared at me. "Don't you speak to Erza like that be more respectful of your nakama!" he yelled. Gray punched him and told him to shut up. "Well, maybe she should respect me because I'm older and I! protected her and I! was the one who came here first!" I yelled back. Erza just stood there shocked, while Lucy held on to Natsu who regretted his words. "Maybe you should die! Just go to hell!"whispered Erza. _What? Er-chan? Why? You always protected me during the R-system…__She doesn't love you! No one in Fairy Tail did! *laughs* You were just a mere idiot who had loads of powers! And Gray especially didn't love you! Sweetheart if you wanna win this tournament then face all of them at once! That will keep you from all these emotions. __But they always loved me! Their just mad because no one has ever yelled at Erza. __You mean Er-chan? The very person who told you to go to hell!? __No! it's you! Your the one who's making this! You bitch! get outta my head! _"Erza! What are you saying!?" whispered Natsu. "I'm getting out of here! I quit Fairy Tail!" I whispered back. Everyone ran after me as I flew out the door. "ICE MAKE-FLOOR!" yelled Gray. I dodged it and flew in the air onto the ground. "DANCE MY SWORDS!" yelled Erza. I looked up, the sky was filled with swords so I created a shield that destroyed the swords. They kept running and so did I. "fire blast!" yelled Natsu who came right up to me. "STOP THIS AKIRA!" I ran faster, "EARTH MAKE! VINE TAKEOVER!" I yelled. Happy came flying to catch the crying Natsu. _Natsu…._ Evergreen came flying with Laxus who tried to attack me. "LIGHTNING ROAR!" I almost got caught in it which I did. I stumbled on the ground while Gray caught me. "Akira….." he whispered. NO! I'm NOT COMING BACK! I pushed him aside and ran. Before I ran a long sword went through me….I flickered my eyes before I was dead. "Erza…" I whispered before I fell on the ground.

Gray P.O.V

No! Not Akira! Please not her! She laid there lifeless….no, more like knocked out. "hmmm? wrong person! HAHAHA! My name is Tami! You sad losers!" roared a girl with dark black hair. Akira got back up and started laughing. "HAHAHAHA! TAMI-CHAN! OF COURSE ITS YOU! OMG I MISSED YOU! HAHAHA SO YOU WERE IN MY HEAD! GOOD ILLUSION WITH ME FALLING ON THE GROUND AND STUFF! HAHAHA!" Akira attacked Tami with a tight grip. What the heck?! "Gray was very worried about you Akira, maybe he's a keeper?" she whispered to Akira. "Eh? Maybe, but he seems like a weirdo to me.."whispered a blonde girl. Akira averted her eyes to her. "Koori-chan! KYA~ So cool!" shouted Akira sounding like Jason. She's cold hearted! Plus I'm not weird! "Akira Warrior the strongest in Firore! SO SEXYYYYAAAAYYYY!" yelled Tenshi. Akira jumped in the air yelling "Tenshi-sama! Kyaa~ she yelled at the brunette. "C'mon you didn't forget about me Akira-san?" whispered Usai. He grabbed her by the hip and tug on her skirt. Akira shivered "BAKA! DON'T GO AROUND SAYING PERVY THINGS!" She turned around to Usai who had a sad puppy face. Tch. Who the hell does he think he is?! Who are this people!? "Akira-chan don't be so mean, you should know your my maid. *pants head*" "Don't pat my head so casually!" They went at each other as Erza stood there dazed out, so did Natsu. "What am I doing here!?" yelled Erza "WHAT THE HELL!? WHEN DID I GET HERE!?" Natsu yelled back. "eh?! Tami-chan! why did you use body possessed?! I almost quit the guild!" At least your safe. "Oh shut it, it wasn't that powerful!" Tami yelled. Once we turned to Akira she was gone….. Tami screamed to high heaven as Koori started crying snowflakes. Tenshi was sniffing out their scent. And when I say "their" I mean Usai. WHERE DID SHE GO I yelled in my mind. All I could think of is Usai and Akira. Usai and Akira Usai and Akira…..AAAAHHHHH! Natsu wiped the tears that formed in his eyes and began to run after Akira and Usai. "I SENSE THEM EVERYONE! HURRY THE HELL UP!" Tenshi looked up "Thats wrong, your all going the wrong way! Her sense is stronger then here! *Points at the right road*" What is he a dragon slayer!? "Well I don't care what you think! OK! I'm a dragon slayer!" Happy jumped in the air screaming "AYE SIR!" Tami glared at us thinking we're crazy. I smacked Natsu in the head while pointing to Tami. Her glare passed Erza, it was more firm and….scary… "No. What you mean is WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? Akira-chan is ours! So back up asshole! My magic is stronger then yours so….BYE!" She ran while grabbing Koori and Tenshi who was paled as a ghost. Erza attacked them with swords while they were walking. "ERZA! What are doing!?" I yelled. "If they want to take her then she'll have to go through me!" Tami threw Koori who was bawling like a baby. Koori got up and wiped away invisible dust from her shirt. "I really don't wanna fight you but your trying to steal Akira-chan….she's ours!" She glared at me who looked like she remembered me for some reason. "Juvia will protect Gray-sama!" Juvia came up to Koori who was covered in glitter. "So this is Fairy Glitter? KYA~ So pretty!"she screamed. What the!? Only Fairy Tail members can have that magic! Especially Cana! "Juvia is shocked…." Juvia stood there looking through Koori who was barely visible. "AWE! You had a painful past! *giggles* You probably don't remember me! But I'm the one who was your friend….Koi-chan? Was that my name? KYA~ Don't give me that glare!" she giggled. "Juvia doesn't know you! She will never know you! WATER SLICE!" The attack hit but it didn't take effect. "Juvi-chan? DON'T DO THIS! SNOW MEMORY!" she yelled through tears. Is she telling the truth? Why does she sound so serious? Juvia….I thought. Snow swirled around Juvia making her shiver. "Maybe you guys should see this…so she can feel the pain I went through when she left me! Thats how I met Akira!" her eyes was filled with pain. *SNOW MEMORY* "Where are we?" Lucy choked out. "This must be lost magic" whispered Erza. Laxus came up to Juvia who was fast asleep in an ice crimson. Her body was stiffed up as she opened her eyes. "GRAY-SAMA HELP JUVIA-SAMA" she squealed. Cana began to walk around "DAMNIT theres no booze!" she yelled. She would say that. Evergreen smirked "HAHAHA, why don't you shut up you booze loving idiot" her finger was on her lips until,the background began to swirl into ashes as we stood above a memory, Juvia's memory. "AHH I love rain!" the little girl said. She began to jump in the small puddles of water. "What? Your the first person I known to say that…."a blue head whispered behind a tree. "EH!? Who's there? And yeah I like rain, you got a problem" she started kicking in the air and punching the sky until she slipped on a puddle near by her. "*giggle* your funny, and no I have no problem with rain because, thats my power!" she giggled. Juvia came out with a pink umbrella. The little girl with earmuffs turned around and smiled like she saw the cutest puppy. "KYA~ You have magic!? THATS SO COOOL! My name is Koori-chan!" Juvia began to cry while the rain came heavy. A few strangers ran yelling "I hate rain its so gloomily!" or "Why rain!? Damn sky!" Juvia held tight to her doll. Koori looked at her with sad eyes. "You know people don't get it….When I was in the R-system it didn't rain, so we couldn't have a day off….we starved to death, even died of thirst…But I wish people could understand that rain is little raindrops of heaven…."she whispered. Juvia looked up to the blondish pink head girl. She was a close figure of Melody, but cuter. Juvia smiled, a smile that could out run Lucy's. "I'm Juvia!" The scene began to twirl around. We stood there across from Juvia who was above her own memory. "JUVIA!" we yelled. We fell in the memory that was formed. "JUVIA!" Koori yelled They both looked the same from now but Koori looked a bit more gloomily. "Juvia so sorry, maybe you want to join me?" The Phantom Lord was right beside her "Yes, you could join if you have enough power! HEHEHE" he laughed out. Koori ran, she ran to the bridge that was right by our guild. She stood there glaring at our guild. "geez their loud!" she screamed. Akira came walking by with a boy. "Eh!? Will you please stop following me! You perverted alien!" "I don't want to leave you, before someone gets to your heart before me." he said normally. Akira averted her eyes to Koori. So did….Usai? "Do you know her?" whispered Usai who had catlike eyes. "Oi! What are you doing here? Do want to join the guild? Cause you can! But its not like any other guild *evil grin*" _"Wow very welcoming…." whispered Lucy who was hiding in a bush. "She was pretty scary , even when she was a little kid." whispered Natsu. _Erza held Gray and Natsu by the collar "Akira take them I need to beat up Mira!" Erza strolled off to the guild while something bright came flying out of the guild. "She told me to watch you" "We know that!" "You little crybabies!" "Don't call us that!" "Well I just did you loser!" "Your gonna pay for that!" *BOOM* "GO TO SLEEP!" Akira came to Koori, who stood there shock. _'You are gonna pay for that, Akira! It wouldn't hurt if I defeat the little you! HEHE…' whispered Natsu. I punched him in the face "Don't do that you little freak of nature! Beside I'm getting my revenge!" _Before anything happened Akira's eyes turned bright blue, and a tear came spilling down her cheek. We sat there in the bushes, "_WOW THATS LIKE SEEING ERZA SMILE! HAHAHAHAHA" _once he said that Akira pulled out a long sword toward the bushes. "WHO THE HELL IS THERE!?" _Lucy covered her mouth because the sword was right on her chest. "Lucy" Natsu whispered. _Koori glared at the bush and pushed the sword aside. "No one is there….no one" she whispered. Akira looked at Koori and smiled. *poof* We all felled on the ground whining in pain. Lucy sat there feeling her stomach which had a little slit from the sword. Erza came out of no where "I'm so sorry Lucy! Please strike me!" "NAH! it's ok!"Lucy backed away quickly. "Glad you guys can get along! *giggle*" Akira was walking cooly along side with Usai. "*smirk* Koori, what happened? Stop cry in will ya?" Koori step towards Juvia and hugged her to death "KYAAA~ Juvia your so pretty! It's my fault anyway! *waves hand back and forth* I'm so stupid! KYA~" She screamed like a little girl. Tami glared at us, until Lucy came up to her. "what guild are you from? *smile*" Tenshi came up to Lucy waving her away as a warning from Tami. Instead she pushed his face aside and started laughing. "I don't know Heartfilla!? We all don't have rich daddies like you! We're just r.e.g.u.l.a.r. peoplee! And if I was going to join a guild I know Blue Pegasus would be the last!" Tenshi grinned like one of those Pegasus people. "Lucy you know Hibiki was right, your pretty smoking hot! *wink*"


End file.
